Code Lyoko: The Return of XANA
by pokemongirl101618
Summary: It has been one year since they had shut down the super computer, but somehow it turned on by itself. Two new students join Kadic Acedemy, Jessica Miller and Jacob Carson. They Join the Lyoko Warriors to defeat the powerful XANA. Will they succeed? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrt yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc**vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrt yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb

Code Lyoko

My Version of Season 5

The Return of XANA Part 1

POKEMONGIRL101618

"Welcome back children I am so excited to be teaching again! I really hate vacations unless I really need It." said Mrs. Hertz. The kids all groan because spring break was over. "I am also excited that 2 new pupils are joining our class. Come in kids" Mrs. Hertz exclaimed. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl had black hair with colorful streaks, dark eyes, a half jacket, fingerless gloves, dark black boots, an Owl City T-shirt, ripped white jeans and topped off with a black skate board and a black guitar case. The boy looked more normal, shaggy brown hair, a polo t-shirt, dark blue jeans and he also had an art case with him. "This is Jessica Miller and Jacob Carson. Welcome them nicely into their new home. Also, Odd and Elrich are your new roommates Jacob and Jessica your roommate will be Aletia. "Wow, that Jessica girl is really cool and really pretty. Do you think I have a chance with her?" Odd whispered to Elrich. "Not a chance, she doesn't look like the dating type anyway." Elrich said. "Jessica you will be sitting next to Odd, and Jacob you will be sitting next to Jeremy." Mrs. Hertz said 'Thank you God!' Odd thought.

It was lunch time at Kadic Academy; the Lyoko warriors were sitting at the lunch table as usual. But one of the new kids are sitting alone. Jessica was sitting alone. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, why that girl is sitting by herself like that and who is she I never seen her at school before." Yumi asked. "Her name is Jessica Miller, she is new here." Jeremy said. "Yeah, no surprise that Odd already has a thing for her," Elrich said. The friends started to laugh… except for Odd who felt pretty embarrassed. "I think we should invite her over here to sit with us" Aletia said. Aletia walked over to Jessica, words were exchanged, laughing occurred and nodding came. Next thing you know Aletia got Jessica to come sit with the Lyoko warriors. "Hello! I am Odd Delirobia at your service." Odd quickly said. "Odd what an uh um odd name." Jessica said "Don't worry about him, is just like that all the time. I am Yumi; it is nice to meet you Jessica." Yumi said. The rest of the warriors introduced themselves to Jessica. "I have one question for you Jessica; how did you applied for Kadic when all the application forms aren't available anymore?" Jeremy asked. "Oh, uhhh...I...um...kinda… I came on a scholarship."Jessica said "A scholarship? Really no way that is pretty cool. Are you super smart or something" Odd asked "Well yeah I am smart but I also came on music and sports scholarship as well as an academic scholarship." Jessica explained. "Wow who taught you music and sports?" Elrich asked "Well my foster dad taught me all the music I know, my first instrument was the piano. I love to play the piano so much; I even write my own songs but no one will ever hear them cause, I'm not sure if they will like them. My 2 older brothers taught me sports and I taught myself how to skate board. I am the youngest child in the family also I have no mom or dad, I was adopted. They left me when I was 3 days old!"Jessica said. "Oh my goodness, that is very sad. Are you upset now?" Aletia asked. Jessica shook her head. "Well I kind of am, but I kind of got over the fact that I am adopted." Jessica explained. "I guess we have a new loser in Kadic Academy, what's up with your hair?" Sissy was making fun of Jessica. "Stop it," Jessica was defending herself, Jacob had walked in the cafeteria at the time. "No, and have you ever tried wearing any color that is not black or white? How do your parents feel about you wearing those ridiculous pieces of cloths which I don't even consider a piece of clothing?" Sissy said. Sissy had gone too far this time. "I don't know Sissy you know why! I NEVER MET MY BIRTH PARENTS! I WAS ADOPTED!" Jessica yelled. She was crying. Jessica was getting up then Sissy had tripped her and Jessica fell down. She was hurt. "Sissy! What was that for! There was no reason to do that what-so-ever!" Elrich yelled. Jacob came to help Jessica up. She was unconscious, at least she was still breathing. Jacob picked her up and ran straight to the infirmary.

"Jessica, Jessica. Wake up." Jacob said. "Don't worry, she will wake up soon, just give it some patience," said the nurse. "By the way how did this happen?" the nurse asked. "Well, I just walked in but I had enough information to know the entire story." Jacob said. Had explained the entire story to the nurse. In just a few second later, Jessica had woken up. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked. Her eyes were red from crying and she had a huge bump on her head from the fall. Jacob gave her a hug "I am so glad you are ok!" he said. "Are you two dating?" the nurse asked. "What? No! We are so not! "The 2 kids said. Both of them did like each other but they don't know that. "Well do I go back to class? Or should I just stay here?" asked Jessica. "Yes, you will be fine, but just ignore sports and anything that would contact some physical work like gym class, which you will be excused from for the next few days." The nurse said. "Wow and it is my first day too!"Jessica said. "Jacob, it is good thing you can run fast or Jessica's concussion would've been worse." Said the nurse. "Yeah Jacob, thanks for helping me." Jessica said. "What Sissy did was really mean." said Jacob. Jessica had started to blush; she thought he was so sweet of Jacob to do that. The two kids went back to class and it was already the end of all the classes for the day and now it is Sunday at the Kadic Academy and that meant no school today. The students were asking all types of question on about what had happen to Jessica. The Kadic Academy School news reporter (Millie and Tamia) kept asking lots of questions. Jessica was trying to get through and luckily Odd was there to get her out. "Thank you so much Odd." Thanked Jessica. "Hey no problem Jessica, I'm here to help you around. In fact I was in a group that helped kids with a disorder and disease of some sort." Odd was lying. "Oh really? What was the group called?" Jessica asked. "Uh um I-"Odd was interrupted. "Wasn't even in one" Yumi finished. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I am fine it's just that I can't get over the fact that my parents had to leave me. It's just something I can't go through." Jessica explained. "I can see how you feel these days. Don't worry; I am sure that you will meet your birth parents someday."Yumi said. Suddenly Jessica had felt a lot better now, she had never thought of finding her parents because she couldn't get over the fact that they had left her alone. "Thanks so much Yumi, you have been a great friend to me."Jessica said. "Hey, it is the lunch bell, let's go and get something to eat! I am so hungry I can eat a whole turkey on Thanksgiving!" Odd said. So the kids went to the lunch room and while they were on their way, Yumi's cell phone rang. It was Jeremy. "Guys come to my room and fast!" Jeremy said. It had sounded as he was in trouble. The three kids went off to Jeremy's door room as fast as they could. Once they arrived, Aletia and Elrich came in. "what's the problem Jeremy?" Aletia asked. "XANA is back." Jeremy said. "Back? How can he be back! I thought we got rid of him once and for all!" Elrich said "XANA? Who's XANA?" Jessica asked. The warriors forgot she was there. So they had to explain to her what was going on at the moment. "Well I am going to help you guys and you can't say no." Jessica said. "Well can you fight, use weapons?" Odd asked. "  
I grew up with two older brothers and my dad taught me archery. He is Scottish." Jessica said."Well let's go back to the factory and get into Lyoko!" Odd said. "Right!" all of them said.

Once Jeremy, Odd, Aletia, Yumi and Elrich got to the factory; they were very happy. They haven't seen the factory ever since they shut down the factory. "Wow, what a place." Jessica said. The factory hasn't changed at all. Nobody goes to it because it is an abandoned factory. "It feels good to be back."Elrich said. "Well what are we waiting for XANA has launched an attack!" Jeremy said. The 6 friends went to the factory, Jeremy to the computer and the rest to the virtualization room. "Jessica, you're going to have to wait till everybody else gets to Lyoko. Then you have to step in a tube." Jeremy said. After everybody got to Lyoko, Jessica was amazed on what she had seen. It was so cool to her. Jessica's Code Lyoko look was a black tank top with a skirt and leggings also had a sack that held arrows and a bow. Now that was her kind of style. "I could get used to this." Jessica said. 5 seconds later monsters started to come at them. Jessica was a pro already. She destroyed a crab in 1 shot only. "Wow! You are truly amazing at archery." Aletia said. "Uh a little help here?" said Odd. "I'll be right there! Super Sprint!" Elrich said and he dashed to Odd. "Yumi! I'll distract it you attack!" Elrich said. Yumi went to where Elrich was. Yumi attacked the Crab and defeated in one shot. "Great job guys! Now get Aletia to the tower to deactivate it!" Aletia went to the tower and deactivated it. "Okay guys let's get back! I am still hungry and they have meatballs and gravy today!" Odd said. "Really Odd! Can you go one day without eating?" Yumi asked. "What? A boy like me needs to eat!" Odd said. The warriors get out of Lyoko. They went to the lunch room and Jessica saw something in her interest. "No way! Band Signups to play at the Spring Dance!" Jessica said. "Yeah it's been there for a three days." Yumi said. "I can't believe that I never saw that till now." Jeremy said. "So you want to sign up?" Jessica asked. "But it requires a band, and you don't have a band." Odd explained. "Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious. I was going to ask if any of you guys plays an instrument." Jessica asked. Odd spoke right up, "I play guitar, I would love to be in a band with you Jessica!" "I play the keyboard; sure I'm in to the band I guess." Elrich chimed. "Well I don't play an instrument but I can sing. Count me in!" Yumi said. "Thanks so much! I'll sign us up and somebody save me a spot?"Jessica said. "Want me to get your meatballs and gravy?" Odd asked. "No thanks I'm a vegetarian." Jessica said. "A vegetarian? What does that mean?" Odd asked. "Oh Odd, give it up, it's never going to happen!" Aletia said. "Plus she seems more interested in that Jacob guy." Elrich said. "Humph!" Odd sighed. Jessica was coming back and she bumped into Jacob. "Uh, hey Jacob. Sorry I bumped into you I wasn't looking." Jessica said. "It's fine Jessica. So what's up?" Jacob asked. "Nothing much. I'm feeling better from that bump from that fall." Jessica said. "That's good. But that was still mean of what Sissy did. I can't believe she would do such a thing." Jacob said. "Oh look, it's Miss. Klutz and Jacob the Hero." Sissy exclaimed. "What do you want…? Elizabeth." Jessica said. "It's Sissy to you, Klutz." Sissy explained. "Oh, I know, I'm just trying to get on your nerves like how you got on mine." Jessica said. "Oh you got some nerve to be like that in front of me. You're going get it!" Sissy yelled. "Fine by me. At least I have friends." Jessica said. "I think we should go now." Jacob whispered. "You're right. Good bye… Elizabeth." Jessica waved as she mocked Sissy. The two kids walked back to the Lyoko Warriors. "Jessica, you have some nerve to talk to people like that." Odd said. "Like I said before, I grew up with two older brothers; I can talk to anyone in any way." Jessica said. "Now this is a real girl." Yumi said as she high-fived Jessica. "So, what song are we going to do?" Elrich asked. "I was thinking, A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton." Jessica said. "I thought we were going to do something by Owl City." Odd said. "What makes you think that?" Jessica asked. "Lucky guess." Odd said as he looked at her shirt. "I mean, they are my favorite band, but I think this should be the first song we do." Jessica said. "I know that song by heart." Yumi said. "Perfect! We should start to practice tonight." Jessica said. "I think that Aletia and I should help with the sound and lighting check." Jeremy said. "Great. That would be just perfect." Jessica said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING: OWL CITY, CODE LYOKO, OR THE SONG A THOUSAND MILES. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD APPERCIATE WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. SEE YOU ON THE FANFIC SIDE! (I KNOW, A LITTLE CHEESY, BUT HEY, THAT'S JUST ME!)**

**~PG101618**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Code Lyoko

RETURN OF XANA

PART 2

By: POKEMONGIRL101618

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR THIS SONG BY OWL CITY! I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND JACOB! PLZ R&R! THX!)**

**_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"Okay! Let's get started!" Jessica exclaimed. "We have two weeks until the dance, so let's start off with sound check. Jessica and Yumi, you guys start singing something in to the microphone." Jeremy said. The two girls whispered to each other then sang into the microphone.

_Yumi: You're the sky that I fell through and I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_

_Jessica: The sun hung from a string; looking down the world as it warmed over everything_

_Both: Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine and our sighs harmonize with mine. Unmistakably I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me._

_Yumi: We got older and I should have known._

_Jessica: (Do you feel alive)_

_Yumi: That I feel colder when I walk alone_

_Jessica: (oh but you'll survive)_

_Yumi: So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_Both: Bombs away, bombs away_

_Jessica: Circle me and the needle moves gracefully. Back and forth, if my heart was a compass, you'd be north._

_Yumi: Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall, wherever you go._

_Both: If my heart was a house you'd be home._

They continued singing until they were done. They looked in amazement, they were amazing at singing.

Odd was clapping loudly, "Bravo! Bravo! Jessica you were amazing! Truly an artist in music!" Odd yelled.

"Odd, Yumi was amazing too. She was better than I was." Jessica said.

"Are you serious? You are a lot better than I was!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Perfect, now time for testing the interments." Jeremy said.

"Should I be in it too? I have to play the piano in some of the songs." Jessica said.

"I will play the bass and the keyboard if you want." Elrich said.

"Yeah, that would be great." Jessica said.

After the music check, they did the lighting. When they were taking a break, Jeremy's laptop started to beep. He opened it to find that XANA has launched another attack.

"XANA has launched another attack already?" Yumi said.

"One of us will have to stay back to see if there will be any affect in the real world." Jeremy said.

"I got this Jeremy. You can count on me." Jessica said.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked. Jessica nodded her head.

"Just make sure you keep your eyes open." Yumi said.

"Come on, let's get to the factory!" Odd said.

Jessica's POV

Okay, I am alone at the school campus. I guess I should walk around for a while. I went outside and just sat there, I was bored. I decided to play my guitar, if I was just sitting there, people would wonder why. I started to strum a tune, then I started to play a song, I just made it up as I was strumming away. Then a shadow cast upon me. I looked up to see Sissy's face.

"May I help you?" I asked. She said nothing. "Hello? Elizabeth? What is wrong with you?" I asked.

She just growled at me. I went back to my guitar, than she took it out of my hands and put it in the case and closed it shut.

"Hey! Just because I called you out doesn't mean that you can treat me like dirt." I said.

She grabbed my arm and tossed me across the yard. Luckily I landed on my feet. Then I realized that this was XANA'S attack. He possessed Sissy! As much as I wanted to fight her and show my revenge, I didn't, they school nurse said no rough play. I tried my best not to fight her but she was throwing punches like crazy. Sissy was super fast and hard to keep up. To run away from her, I ran to the forest and hid up a tree. I took my phone out and called Jeremy.

"Hello?" Said Jeremy's voice.

"Jeremy! It is me Jessica! I need some help!" I yelled into the phone.

"This is Jeremy speaking, I am unavailable right now, leave a message and I will give you a call back!" Said the phone.

"Arrggg!" I yelled. I wish I hadn't. Sissy found me and started to shake the tree.

Normal POV (In the factory)

"Virtualization," Jeremy said. "Ok, hurry up and deactivate the tower."

His phone started to ring. He picked it up, it was Jessica. He decided to call her back.

"Hello, Jessica! It is me Jeremy. What did you need?" Jeremy asked.

"Well it is about time you picked up the phone! XANA has possessed Sissy and she is going berserk! Now I am in a tree, hanging off a branch! Tell the others to hurry… FAST!" Jessica yelled.

"You got it Jessica, just hang in there. Don't let go!" Jeremy said. "I am not planning on it!" Jessica said and she turned off her phone.

"Guys! Hurry up and deactivate that tower! Jessica is in trouble and if we don't hurry, Sissy will tear her apart." Jeremy said.

(In Lyoko)

"We're trying Jeremy! It is kind of hard to destroy giant crabs!" Yumi said.

"Odd, get Aletia to the tower; Yumi and I will be the distraction." Elrich said as he slashed a robot crab in half.

Odd and Aletia ran to the tower and ran into a couple of crabs.

"Laser Arrows!' Odd cried out as he aimed his hand toward the crabs.

"Aletia, go to the tower!" Odd commanded.

Aletia did what she was told and went to the tower. She entered the tower and did what she had to do and finally deactivated the tower.

Jessica's POV

"This is by far the worst day of my life!" Jessica manages to say as the tree shock violently.

Sissy was still shaking the tree and I was holding on for her life. As soon as Jessica was about to fall, Sissy had stopped shaking the tree.

"Huh? What am I doing at the forest? Why am I shaking a tree? Why are you in a tree?" Sissy started to ramble on with questions.

"Yup, you're back to normal? I think?" I said.

"What do you mean I am not normal?" Sissy said with stern.

"You said it not me." I said. I just love messing with this girl.

Sissy had left and I too left for the factory. While I was walking, I had a feeling someone was following me. I turned around to see if someone was there; but I saw no one. I am telling you, I have this awful feeling that someone is. I reached the factory and I met up with the others.

"Jessica! You're okay!" Odd said as he hugged me tightly.

"I can't breathe!" I managed to say. I really think Odd needs another girl to creep out. Thank god he finally let go!

"Sorry we took a while. Those crabs were tougher than they look." Elrich said.

"What crabs?" A voice said.

We all turned around to meet face to face with Jacob. We're dead.

"Jacob?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Not following you of course." Jacob said nervously.

"What? Never mind." I said.

"So can you answer my question please? What Crab?" Jacob said.

"Let's just tell him, he knows too much." Yumi said.

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked.

"I am with Yumi in this; I mean we can trust him." I said.

"Trust me with what?" Jacob asked again.

"I guess so." Elrich said. Jeremy, Odd and Aletia nodded with agreement.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?!" Jacob yelled.

So we all told him about XANA and the Super Computer.

Normal POV

"So you guys are like warriors? Super Heroes or something?" Jacob asked.

"I guess you can say that." Jessica said.

"That is pretty cool." Jacob said.

"Yup, we are pretty awesome people." Odd said.

"Well, since that is over with, I am going to the park and practice my guitar." Jessica said.

"I will go too. I am going to finish my art work." Jacob said.

"I guess Odd and I will go to our room and finish homework." Elrich said.

"Yeah I got to go home. My dad will be getting up on my case if I am late." Yumi said.

"I am going to my dorm and finish homework too." Aletia said.

"I will go to my room and make sure XANA doesn't plan an attack." Jeremy said.

The friends then went their separate ways.

(At the Park) Jessica's POV

As Jacob and I reached the park, I went to sit by a tree and I took out my guitar. Jacob went to sit by a tree that was not so far from me; like 8 feet away. I started to strum my guitar and wrote down some notes at the same time. When I was trying to think of some new notes, I see from the corner of my eye and I see Jacob staring at me. I stare at him back and he quickly looks away. I make a small smile and look away. I quietly get up and make sure Jacob doesn't notice and walk over to him. I was right behind him to see what he was drawing.

"What are you drawing" I ask him.

I had scared the life out of him.

"Ah! Oh Jessica, it's just you." He says.

"What are you drawing?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing important." Jacob says as he tries to hide the sketch book from me.

I take it out of his hands and I start to run from him. He starts to chase me back. I ran up to the tree I was sitting at and he caught up to me and tried to grab the sketchbook. Before he took it, I took a good look at it. When I saw the picture, I see Jacob blushing really hard. The picture was a picture of me.

"Jacob? Is this supposed to be me?" I ask looking at the picture in amazement.

"Um… Yes." He said.

"Wow, Jacob, I heard you were good but not this good." I said. I started to blush myself.

"Nah, it's not that good. I could've done way better." Jacob said.

"I think it is the best thing I ever seen." I said. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. I saw his face get all red. I started to giggle when he felt his cheek in the place I kissed him.

"Well, I should go now. We got school tomorrow." I said. I grabbed my things and left.

Jacob's POV

She kissed me, she actually kissed me. Jessica Miller kissed a simple guy like me. This is the best day of my life. It may not have been a real kiss but it was a good start. I wonder if she liked me back. I decide to go back to my dorm. I was going to frame the picture and give it to Jessica.

**_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**Please Review! I know it was kind of confusing (if it was). But it was fun to write. Please tell me if you want me to write more by reviewing you're opinion. **

**_~PG101618_**


	3. Chapter 3

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Code Lyoko: The Return of XANA

Part 3

By: Pokemongirl101618

Code Lyoko Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko; the only thing I own is the characters Jessica Miller and Jacob Carson.

Please R&R! Enjoy!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was another boring day at school; it was too hard to focus. Thinking about schoolwork and XANA at the same time. Any minute, XANA could launch an attack.

"You're book report is due next week on Tuesday. Make sure you pick a book that is written by Mark Twain. Class dismissed." Mrs. Hertz said.

The friends started to walk out of class.

"Book report? Too much work to be done." Odd said.

"It is not as hard as you think. I think a week is too long to have a report due." Jeremy said.

"Of course you would say that. Jeremy, you're the smartest kid in school." Yumi said.

"You got that right." Jessica said.

"Let's get to lunch now! I am so hungry!" Odd said.

"Only you would say that Odd, only you." Elrich laughed.

"Let's just meet Jacob at the cafeteria." Aletia said.

The warriors walked their way to the cafeteria, they most of them walked. Odd was too hungry to walk to he ran to the cafeteria.

"Oh Odd, there is enough food for the school." Elrich said.

"Let's just let him be. He looks like he is in his happy place." Aletia said.

"There is Jacob!" Jessica exclaimed as she pointed in his direction.

"Well someone is excited to see him." Yumi said.

"What is that supposed to mean, it doesn't mean I like him or anything? We are just friends. That's it." Jessica said really fast and started to blush.

"When she says she doesn't like him, she doesn't like him." Odd said raising his voice a little.

"Who likes who?" Jacob said as he casually walks toward their direction.

"Nothing! Odd said completely nothing!" Jessica said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Jacob said.

"So, what should we do?" Elrich asked.

"Elrich, we are in a cafeteria, and people in a cafeteria eat, so…WE EAT!" Odd said as he rushes to the line.

"I meant about our little XANA problem. How will we be able to stop him again, I mean we shut down the computer but it turned right back on. By itself, so shutting it down can't be an option." Elrich said.

"I really don't know the computer can turn on itself, unless… someone else turns it on!" Jeremy said.

"What do you mean? Nobody has been down in that factory for years except for us." Yum said.

"Remember that guy you were telling me about, Franz Hopper?"Jessica asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elrich asked.

"What is he turned on the computer?" Jacob said. He knew what Jessica was talking about.

"No way can that be possible!" Aletia exclaimed.

"Well just think about it, Franz Hopper and we are the only people who know about the computer. He is the only answer to this problem." Jessica said.

"But why though? I mean it would have been a mistake to turn that computer back on and release a super virus. It doesn't make sense, he is my father." Aletia said.

"Maybe it was a sign, a sign that there is something wrong in Lyoko." Jacob said.

"That's just crazy though, who would want to send out that virus again?" Elrich asked.

"I guess Franz Hopper, I think Jessica is right, maybe Franz Hopper did turn it on." Yumi said.

"But that can't be possible, he is dead, long gone, he sacrificed his life to save Lyoko." Elrich said.

"But what if he is not dead!? He still could be alive!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I think we should discuss this matter later." Aletia said.

Odd came with his tray and sat down and started to stuff the food down his throat.

"Geez Odd, can you eat slower?" Elrich said.

"What?" Odd said in between chews.

"Never mind." Elrich said.

Jessica was in her dorm with Aletia doing their report. Just then a knock came on the door.

"I will get it." Aletia said.

Aletia walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello? Anyone out here? Oh." Aletia said as she looked at the ground, it was a package for Jessica.

"Who was it, Aletia?" Jessica asked.

"Someone left you a package, here you go." Aletia said as she handed the package to her.

Jessica opened the package oh so carefully. Once it was opened, Jessica was just staring at it.

"What is it? Let me see." Aletia said as she got a good look at the package. It was the picture of Jessica.

"Well someone has a secret admirer." Aletia said.

"It is so beautiful!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I think you are just bragging about yourself." Aletia laughed.

"No, not me, the way picture was painted; the way the color looks so realistic." Jessica said.

"Well then, whoever did it must really like you." Aletia said.

"I think I know who it is from, be right back, Aletia." Jessica said as she walked of the dorm.

Jacob was also in his dorm writing that book report until he heard a knock on his door. At first he thought it was Jim to tell him that his room was messy and give him another back story. Instead he found Jessica leaning against the door way.

"Uh! J-Jessica! W-What are you doing here?" Jacob asked= nervously.

"I came here to talk about your little present." Jessica said. She walked into his room.

"Oh, about that, I thought when I finished it; I would give it to you." Jacob said.

"That was really sweet of you to do so." Jessica said.

"It was nothing, I was just doing what I do best and draw what you do best. Ha ha ha." Jacob said as he nervously laughs.

"No offense that made no sense." Jessica said.

"Hehe, sorry." Jacob said as he blushed madly.

"Sorry for what? Making an amazing picture? Or you funny remark?" Jessica giggled.

"The remark, I think?" Jacob said.

Jessica quietly laughed and then lightly kissed Jacob's lips. From a light kiss it became a passionate one. They were interrupted by Jacob's phone.

"Uh, you might want to get that." Jessica said as she blushed.

"Right, hello?" Jacob said into the phone.

"Jacob, XANA is launching another attack! Get down to the factory ASAP!" Yumi said.

"We have to go, XANA launched another attack." Jacob said as he grabbed Jessica's hand and ran out of the room.

They headed for the sewer that led to the factory. They went down the ladder and grabbed their skate and headed toward the factory's direction.

As they arrived, everybody was in the factory.

"Sorry we're late." Jessica said.

"It's fine, just go to the virtualization room." Jeremy said.

They did as they were told and went. They got into Lyoko and Jacob's avatar was in a demon hunter sort of looking costume and was equipped with blasters.

"Perfect! Now, this is what I am talking about." Jacob said admiring his costume.

"Crabs at two o'clock!" Odd said.

"Whoa! That's bigger than what I catch with my dad!" Jacob said.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd commanded and he shot arrows at the beast.

Yumi then attacked it with her fans and Elrich jabbed the sword through the middle, luckily it worked.

"Good, I guess Tess learned her lesson." Odd said.

"Please tell me you just didn't get back to giving the monsters stupid nicknames?" Elrich said.

"What?" Odd said.

"Just let's go! The tower is really far from here." Yumi said.

"I got that problem fixed." Jeremy said.

He sent down their vehicles, oh how the warriors missed them. There was one for Jessica and Jacob too. Jessica had a hover board and Jacob had a hover scooter.

"Cool! This is awesome!" Jessica said.

"Now, let's go. Ready to go Princess?" Elrich said to Aletia. He had still kept that pet name for her.

As the warriors got close to the towers, they were interrupted by a couple of the box monsters.

"Jessica, you get Aletia to the tower, we will hold them off." Yumi said.

"You can count on me, Yumi." Jessica said. Aletia ran with Jessica.

They were stopped by more crabs.

"I will fight them off, you go to the tower." Jessica instructed.

Aletia did what she was told and ran for the tower, however, Jessica couldn't hold off the crabs by herself. She fought with all her might but she couldn't handle it, there were too many crabs for her to handle. She did get back on her feet when she was attacked multiple times but when the largest crab attacked, Jessica was devirtualized.

"No!" Jacob yelled.

"Don't worry, she will be just fine." Elrich said.

In the virtualization room, Jessica came in the scanner and moaned as she was on the ground. Good thing she regained energy quickly and Aletia deactivated the tower.

"That is 3 attacks this week! What does XANA have up his sleeve?" Odd asked.

"I don't know what's going on, these attacks are appearing more than usual." Yumi said.

"Neither do I, let's get back to the control room." Elrich said.

Everybody left but Jessica stayed behind, Jacob noticed and went back to her.

"You alright, you seem light headed." Jacob asked.

"It's nothing, just a little headache, that all, probably from being devirtualized." Jessica said as she head for the door. It wasn't just a little headache, it was massive, and she just didn't want Jacob to worry about her.

That's all folks! Sorry if it is a little short for you, and totally sorry for not updating soon. My fault, but this is my treat for you! Please review! Bye!


End file.
